marvelcinematicdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
A.I.M. President
|gender = Male |affiliation = A.I.M. |game = Iron Man |voice actor = Fred Tatasciore |status = Unknown}} The A.I.M. President was the CEO of Advanced Idea Mechanics. Biography Obadiah Stane contacted the A.I.M. President to broker a merger. He insisted it would be wise with both Stark Industries and A.I.M. coming under attack from groups such as the Maggia. The A.I.M. President asked about Tony Stark, whom he considered a "billionaire brat", and Stane advised him not to worry as Stark was entering the philanthropic phase of his life. With Stane promising that a merger would make both companies stronger, more profitable and safe from outside influences, the A.I.M. President expressed interest to go through with the alliance. The A.I.M. President agreed to Stane's proposal, though Stane advised him to keep the merger under wraps for the time being until they ironed out the kinks. Stane offered to begin working together immediately, and sent some new technology to A.I.M. to find out what they could do with it and what they could find out about the Arc Reactor. Stark flew to a military base in Russia at the urging of James Rhodes once Pepper Potts confirmed A.I.M. to be Stark Industries' top buyer. Once there, he destroyed the Stark tech in A.I.M.'s possession and defeated Boris Bullski, who wore the Titanium Man Armor. Stark was disgusted by A.I.M.'s plans to use nuclear energy to cause indiscriminate destruction, and set out to put a stop to it. A.I.M. forces launched an attack on an advanced prototype ship of its maiden voyage in the Arctic, which Stark had sold the ship to the United States Armed Forces. Intent on stealing the nuclear reactor on board to use as a power source, the A.I.M. President sent Basil Sandhurst to lead the attack. Stark rescued the crew on board and destroyed the tech to prevent A.I.M. from taking it. Stane was furious when the A.I.M. President informed him that they had not finished the prototype of the Arc Reactor. The A.I.M President requested a more complete version of Iron Man's armor to help the engineers along. Stane declared that they had everything they needed and that if they could not send the prototype then they did not really have one. The A.I.M. President was insistent that they had one, and Stane implored him to send it, but he replied that it was not that simple. Stane advised him to make it simple. Intent on acquiring a more complete version of the armor, the A.I.M. President sent troops to attack Stark Industries and steal it, with Bullski leading them. Stark defeated the invaders and during their duel Bullski informed him that Stane had been working with them and since he could not provide them with what they wanted, they were taking it. Stark confronted Stane about his involvement with A.I.M., and Stane incapacitated him. He was woken by Rhodes, who informed him that A.I.M. had captured Potts. With Rhodes' help, Stark tracked her down to an A.I.M. research facility located at a dam. A.I.M. began targeting their own reactor with missiles, intending to kill Potts. Stark put an end to this by destroying facility's main computer and rescued Potts. Once A.I.M. completed the prototype of the Iron Man armor, Stane ordered them to prepare it for mass production. The A.I.M. President deployed a proton cannon that had been created for him by Bruno Horgan at another facility. Unable to damage it due to the force field surrounding it, Stark attacked the shield generators powering it and destroyed them. Once the force field was down, Stark destroyed the cannon confronted Horgan, who was intent on destroying the power source and destroying the entire island. Though his advanced weaponry made him a powerful opponent, Stark was able to defeat him. With their assets frozen, A.I.M. holed up in their main headquarters. Stark infiltrated the base and tore it apart from the inside, putting an end to A.I.M. once and for all.''Iron Man'' video game Relationships Allies *A.I.M. - Subordinates **Boris Bullski/Titanium Man **Basil Sandhurst/Controller **Bruno Horgan/Melter *Obadiah Stane/Iron Monger Enemies *Tony Stark/Iron Man *Pepper Potts *James Rhodes References Category:Video Games Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:A.I.M. Leaders Category:Villains